cross academey bowl
by tangune
Summary: yuuki and kaname go to school dance and yuuki,s room mate is snooping around more to find out school secret


Cross Accademy dance.

hey gues what yelled Yori , um what said Yuki as they walked to class i herd that the school was having a school dance and this is the first time ever the headmaster said if the students behave at this one then he will do another one well who are you taking asked Yuki,s toom mate um are you and Kaname going together asked excited calm down said Yuki, I have been thinking of taking lord Kaname because i oh him my life. he saved my life and I will do anything for him , well it was time to sit down and the teacher had walked in ok class calm down.

Im sure we all know about the dance but only those who do there work are allowed to go.  
ah darn thats no fair ! said this one student in the back, well here is home work for tonight said the teacher..  
the class cleared and headed to see the knight class but it was to late zero was there and Yuki was just behind Yori ok im here ! hey what took so long Yuki? i was being walked all over... anyways lets get to patrol. ok people stay away please listen stay back as she pushed the kids away, but she was still trampled on as soon as the knight class came out . Kaname saw what had happened and gave his books to Ruka he ran over to Yuki he picked her up Bridal style and put her on a bench near by and he gave the girls a mad look and it made all the students back away , gosh why does she get all the attention said sarah ?one of the day class students asked as she walked away. Kanames friends pushed away all the girls ,yori ws worried about her room mate. Kaname took Yuki to the nurse and she awoke to find herself with Kaname next to her. hey honey you are finaly awake said a voice um what happened? you got knocked down but you look like your fine..  
i have a question for you said Kaname will you go to the dance with me? yes i will said Yuki in a suprised but shy voice, but I dont have anything nice to wear. oh no need to worry about that said her date as he walked away and had one of his friends guard her for the night. the next day she had gotten a special gift she opened the box with a pink ribbon and their was a long Pink dress in the box she put on the dress and it made her glow . she saw a choker that came with the dress and she walked to the bawl room and found every one was dressed up wow everything looks great she said to herself.

Yuki saw all the other night students but she didn't see Kaname.  
well on the other side of the room was Yori with her date, Adioh hey adioh have you ever notice how close Yuki and Kaname are? Adioh tried to change the subject, oh well they are just good friends um well i was just asking because you go to school with Kaname, its ok Yori . Oh Adioh have you seen Lord Kaname ? oh no Lady Yuki you can check the balcane oh thank you. um why do you call her Lady Yuki? oh its a polite thing to do where I come from. Kaname was on the Balcone waiting for Yuki oh there you are! you look so Pretty that dress makes you glow, oh now lets dance , ok but why not with the others? we are not like the others. uh what do you mean Kaname? we are some of the most powerful vampires around and vampires well they marry there sibblings and wel I was engaged when i was 12 and am still searching for my lost lover um what does this have to do with me? well you are my lost sibbling your my younger sister but you wer adopted by the chairman of the school. suddenly memories came rushing to Yuki and Kaname gave her a quick smile your starting to remember that day.

then the night suddenly seemed to be over and every one went back to there dorms suddenlly Adioh smelled fresh blood in the air it was Yuki she had returned back her her self the spell had been broken.  
Princes Yuki has returned idioh said. well Yuki,s eyes turned red and she looked into Kanames eyes and said i know you your my brother)! yori saw the two on her way walking back to the dorms and she herd Yuki and saw her walking to the boys dorm with Kaname um i wonder why she is going to the night dorms? so Yori followed them but Adioh stopped her um where do you think you are going ? um i am worried about Yuki i saw her coming here with Kaname and before Yori could get another word in adioh said no worries she is safe any ways Kaname would never hurt a friend , what are you guys hiding? back in the night class dorm ? Yuki was still getting her memories back oh my gosh! I am engaged to my brother. whats wrong with that? said Kaname thats what every one in our family does . that night Yori over herd the conversation , wow they are related ! and yet they are supposed to get married. the next day the sun made Yuki,s eyes burn and she was tired she was barely able to get out of bed, come one sleepy head get up said Yori im coming said Yuki in a grogy voice she got into her uniform and bumped into her child hood friend that was adopted by the chairman hey said Zero, Yuki said Hi! as she yawned hey why are you so tire lately? I really don't know. well class started and Yuki sat down and a minute into class and she was asleep.

that night Yuki was escorted to her dorm. and the headmaster had arranged for Yuki to stay in the day class for another month then she would be joining her brother. it had been a week since the dance had happened and Yuki had come out and met her room mate hello how was your day? well it was good said her best friend well i have a bit of home work on science and history on vimpires ha ha just to think if there was vampires laughed Yori and Yuki...

well the two searched in the librabry and it told about vampire families and wich ones wer the most powerful ones. um this is intresting ther was a vampire clan that had kanames last name said yori maybe he is a vampire?


End file.
